benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zbawienie z Uczynków zwiedzeniem
Wiara Zbawienia z Łaski Wczesnego Kościoła 'Patrzmy niewzruszenie na krew Chrystusa, a zobaczymy jak cenną jest dla Boga ta krew, która została przelana dla naszego zbawienia i przyniosła całemu światu łaskę upamiętania. … Wszyscy dawni ojcowie, którzy pochodzili od Abrahama, zarówno ci przed Zakonem, jak i pod Zakonem, zostali uwielbieni i wywyższeni nie przez samych siebie, ani przez uczynki sprawiedliwości które pełnili, lecz z Jego (Boga) woli. Dlatego też my, powołani z Jego woli w Chrystusie Jezusie, nie jesteśmy usprawiedliwieniu przez samych siebie, ani przez naszą mądrość, ani wiedzę, ani pobożność, ani uczynki jakie pełniliśmy w świętości serca, lecz przez wiarę – tę wiarę, którą Bóg Wszechmocny usprawiedliwiał wszystkich żyjących; Jemu niech będzie chwała na wieki wieków. Amen ' - Klemens, biskup Rzymu (zm. 97), współpracownik Apostoła Pawła Dla mnie Chrystus stoi na miejscu wszystkich starodawnych gwarancji. Gdyż to Jego krzyż i Jego śmierć i Jego zmartwychwstanie oraz wiara, która jest przez Niego, są moimi nieskazitelnymi gwarancjami, i w nich, przez twe modlitwy, chcę być usprawiedliwiony. - Ignacy (50 – 110), uczeń Apostoła Jana, biskup Antiochii ;Już nie przez krew kozłów i owiec, ani przez popiół jałowicy … oczyszczamy się z grzechów, lecz przez wiarę, przez krew i śmierć Chrystusa, który właśnie po to umarł. ;'- J'ustyn Męczennik (100 – 165) ; Pana Jezusa Chrystusa, który wytrwał by pójść na śmierć za nasze grzechy, którego Bóg wzbudził, rozwiązawszy udręki piekła, w którego wierzycie nie widząc Go, lecz wierząc radujecie się radością niewysłowioną i pełną chwały … wiedząc, że przez łaskę jesteście zbawieni, nie z uczynków lecz z woli Boga, przez Jezusa Chrystusa. - Polikarp w Liście do Filipian " 'J''ak przez posłuszeństwo jednego człowieka wielu stało się grzesznikami i straciło życie, tak też przystało, aby przez posłuszeństwo jednego człowieka, który najpierw został zrodzony z Dziewicy, wielu zostało usprawiedliwionych i otrzymało zbawienie.' Apostoł Paweł mówi w swoim liście do Rzymian: „Lecz teraz, bez Zakonu, objawiona została sprawiedliwość Boża, poświadczona przez Zakon i Proroków”, gdyż „sprawiedliwy z wiary żyć będzie„. Lecz to, że „sprawiedliwy z wiary żyć będzie”, zostało przepowiedziane przez Proroków. ' - Ireneusz, uczeń Polikarpa (II wiek po Chrystusie) '''Bóg wydał swego Syna jako okup za nas; Świętego za przestępców, Dobrego za złych, Sprawiedliwego za niesprawiedliwych, Nieskazitelnego za skażonych, Nieśmiertelnego za śmiertelnych. Cóż bowiem innego jak tylko Jego sprawiedliwość mogło zakryć nasze grzechy? W kim innym moglibyśmy zostać usprawiedliwieni my, przestępcy i bezbożnicy jakimi byliśmy, jak nie wyłącznie w Synu Bożym? O słodka zamiano! O niezgłębione działanie! O niespodziewana korzyści, w której przestępstwo wielu zostało zakryte w Sprawiedliwym, a sprawiedliwość Jednego usprawiedliwia wielu przestępców!' - Autor „Listu do Diogeneta” Złoczyńca został usprawiedliwiony przez wiarę, bez uczynków Zakonu, ponieważ, w tym właśnie celu, Pan nie pytał o to, co wcześniej uczynił, ani nie czekał, aż zacznie pełnić pewne uczynki po uwierzeniu, lecz kiedy miał wejść do raju, wziął go ze sobą za towarzysza, usprawiedliwionego jedynie wyznaniem . - Orygenes (185 – 254), teolog i uczony Która osoba była większym Kapłanem Boga Najwyższego niż nasz Pan Jezus Chrystus, który złożył ofiarę Bogu Ojcu? … Jeśli Abraham „uwierzył Bogu, i policzono mu to za sprawiedliwość” to wtedy każdy, kto wierzy Bogu i żyje przez wiarę, jest znaleziony osobą sprawiedliwą, ponieważ jest wykazane iż w Abrahamie jest on błogosławiony i usprawiedliwiony . - Cyprian (200 – 258), biskup Kartaginy (248 – 258) Nie przez nie, to jest nie przez uczynki, lecz przez wiarę człowiek jest usprawiedliwiony, tak jak Abraham. … W żaden inny sposób nie może być dane odkupienie ani łaska dla Izraela ani dla pogan, jeżeli grzech pierworodny, który przez Adama przeszedł na wszystkich, nie zostanie zniesiony. Ten zaś, powiada (Apostoł), nie może być zmazany w żaden inny sposób jak przez Syna Bożego. … Dlatego też należy koniecznie wierzyć Pismu Świętemu, aby wyznawać tego, który jest pierworodnym z nas, … podziwiać wielką łaskę – aby się nie bać przekleństwa, które jest przez Zakon, gdyż „Chrystus wykupił nas z przekleństwa Zakonu”. Stąd całkowite wypełnienie Zakonu, czego dokonał Pierworodny, zostało przypisane całej masie wierzących. - Atanazjusz (296 – 373), biskup Aleksandrii . To jest prawdziwa i doskonała chluba w Bogu, kiedy człowiek nie jest wyniesiony z powodu swej własnej sprawiedliwości, lecz poznał, że brak mu prawdziwej sprawiedliwości, i może być usprawiedliwiony jedynie przez wiarę w Chrystusa. I Paweł chlubi się tym, że odrzucił swą własną sprawiedliwość i szuka sprawiedliwości która jest przez Chrystusa, sprawiedliwość która jest z Boga, przez wiarę … Nie poznałeś Boga przez swą sprawiedliwość, lecz Bóg poznał ciebie z powodu Swej dobroci; nie posiadłeś Chrystusa z powodu swych cnót, lecz Chrystus posiadł ciebie poprzez Swe przyjście. - Bazyliusz Wielki (330 – 379), biskup Cezarei ;. ; Przez Chrystusa łaska Boga usprawiedliwiła ludzi nie z jednego grzechu, ale z wielu, dając im odpuszczenie. Bez uczynków Zakonu, bezbożnemu człowiekowi, to znaczy poganinowi wierzącemu w Chrystusa, jego „wiara jest policzona za sprawiedliwość”, tak jak i Abrahamowi. Jakże więc mogą sobie wyobrażać żydzi, ze przez uczynki Zakonu są usprawiedliwieni usprawiedliwieniem Abrahama, kiedy wiedzą, że Abraham został usprawiedliwiony nie przez uczynki Zakonu, a jedynie przez wiarę? Dlatego też nie jest potrzebny Zakon, ponieważ jedynie przez wiarę bezbożny człowiek jest usprawiedliwiony przed Bogiem. - Ambroży (340 – 397), biskup Mediolanu . Apostoł oskarżył pogan, oskarżył żydów; kolejnym jego krokiem w logicznym porządku jest mowa o „sprawiedliwości, która jest przez wiarę”. Gdyż jeśli prawo natury na nic się nie przydawało, ani Prawo spisane nic nie pomagało; gdy oba były wyłącznie obciążeniem dla tych, którzy niewłaściwie z nich używali, i czyniły ich godnymi tym większego potępienia, dlatego też zbawienie z łaski okazało się konieczne … Cóż wtedy uczynił Bóg? … „Uczynił” – mówi Apostoł – „Sprawiedliwego grzesznikiem, aby On uczynił grzeszników sprawiedliwymi”, … nie po to tylko, abyśmy zostali uczynieni „sprawiedliwością”, ale byśmy zostali uczynieni tą właśnie „sprawiedliwością Boga”. Gdyż z pewnością jest to sprawiedliwość Boża, kiedy jesteśmy usprawiedliwieni nie przez uczynki (gdyż wobec tego musielibyśmy być bez skazy), lecz przez łaskę, gdzie wszelki grzech jest zmazany. - Chryzostom (347 – 407), arcybiskup Konstantynopola .. Nie za zasługi dano, lecz ponieważ tak się Bogu spodobało, którego łaskawym darem wszystko jest, czego udziela. - Hieronim (340 – 420) , Skargi Jeremiasza, 2. . Kiedy nawraca się bezbożny, Bóg usprawiedliwia go wyłącznie na podstawie wiary, nie z powodu dobrych uczynków, których nie pełnił; inaczej z powodu bezbożnych uczynków zostałby ukarany. Chrystusa, który „nie znał grzechu”, Ojciec „uczynił grzechem za nas”, aby, jak ofiara składana za grzech zwana była w Zakonie „grzechem”, tak i Chrystus, złożony w ofierze za nasze grzechy, został nazwany „grzechem”, abyśmy stali się „sprawiedliwością Bożą w Nim” - Hieronim (340 – 420) nie własną sprawiedliwością ani z siebie samych. . Sprawiedliwością Boga jest Chrystus, którego Bóg (jak mówi apostoł) uczynił dla nas mądrością, sprawiedliwością, uświęceniem i odkupieniem, aby jak napisano, kto się chlubi, w Panu się chlubił. O tej sprawiedliwości Boga, którą on nam daje z łaski a bez zasług, nie wiedzą ci, co chcą ustanawiać własną sprawiedliwość, i dlatego nie poddają się sprawiedliwości Boga, którą jest Chrystus i w której jest wielka mnogość słodyczy Boga. – Augustyn (354 – 430), biskup Hippony , O Państwie Bożym, 21, 24 . Oto sprawiedliwość Boża, ukryta w Starym Testamencie, została odsłonięta w Nowym. Dlatego ona zowie się sprawiedliwością Bożą, że czyni sprawiedliwym tego, komu jest udzielona, gdyż zbawienie jest własnością Pana, który zbawia. Wiara zaś jest tym, z czego i w czym objawia się, mianowicie z wiary tych, którzy ją głoszą, ku wierze tych, którzy są jej posłuszni. Tą wiarą w Jezusa Chrystusa, wiarą, którą nam przyniósł, wierzymy, że zostało nam użyczone od Boga, a w przyszłości będzie nam użyczone w jeszcze większym stopniu, abyśmy żyli sprawiedliwie; dziękujemy Bogu za to z pobożnością, z jaką należy czcić jedynie Jego. – Augustyn (354 – 430), biskup Hippony , O Duchu i literze, 11 . Gdy król sprawiedliwy zasiądzie na tronie, któż będzie się chełpił, iż nie jest splamiony grzechem? Wtedy dopiero obmyci całkowicie i zupełnie Jego miłosierdziem zajaśnieją sprawiedliwi jak słońce w królestwie Ojca swego. ' '–'' '''Augustyn (354 – 430), biskup Hippony , 'O doskonałej sprawiedliwości' . Święci nie przypisują niczego swym zasługom. Wszystko przypisują Twemu jedynie miłosierdziu. – Augustyn (354 – 430), biskup Hippony , Komentarz do Psalmu 139 . Przeto wybaw mnie w twojej sprawiedliwości. Nie w mojej. Bo czym jest moja? Wyprzedziła ją niesprawiedliwość. Gdy stanę się sprawiedliwy, twoja to będzie sprawiedliwość, ponieważ będę sprawiedliwy przez sprawiedliwość daną mi przez ciebie. I tak będzie ona moją, jak jest twoją, to znaczy – daną mi przez ciebie. Wierzę bowiem w tego, który usprawiedliwia bezbożnego, iżby wiara moja zaliczona została do sprawiedliwości. . Oto Chrystus przyszedł na świat w tym właśnie celu, aby wykupić tych, którzy byli pod Zakonem, abyśmy już dłużej nie byli „pod Zakonem, ale pod Łaską”. Wszyscy ci, którzy są usprawiedliwieni przez Chrystusa są sprawiedliwi, nie sami z siebie, ale w Nim”. … Jaką łaskę otrzymaliśmy najpierw? Wiarę. Kiedy chodzimy w Wierze, chodzimy w Łasce. Czym więc zasłużyliśmy (bądź zaskarbiliśmy sobie) na to? Jakimi wcześniejszymi zasługami? Niech nikt sobie nie schlebia. Niech raczej zwróci się do swego sumienia – niech bada tajemne kryjówki swych myśli – niech powróci do swego postępowania. Niech nie rozważa czym teraz jest, jeśli w ogóle czymkolwiek jest, lecz tym, czym był, aby mógł być czymkolwiek, a stwierdzi, że był godzien niczego innego jak potępienia. Jeśli tedy byłeś godzien potępienia, i jeśli przyszedł Ten, którego urzędem nie jest karanie grzechów, lecz przebaczanie ich, wobec tego okazana jest tobie łaska, a nie należna zapłata. Dlaczego więc jest ona zwana łaską? Ponieważ jest dawana za darmo. Gdyż to, co otrzymałeś nie kupiłeś żadnymi swymi wcześniejszymi zasługami. Dlatego też grzesznik otrzymał najpierw łaskę, aby jego grzechy zostały mu przebaczone. … Dobre uczynki idą za osobą usprawiedliwioną, nie idą przed nią, by przez nie była usprawiedliwiona. … My jesteśmy „Jego dziełem, stworzeni w Chrystusie Jezusie do dobrych uczynków” gdyż żaden człowiek nie może czynić sprawiedliwości jeśli nie został pierwej usprawiedliwiony. Apostoł powiada: „wierząc w tego, który usprawiedliwia bezbożnego”. Rozpoczyna od wiary, by pokazać wyraźnie, że żaden dobry uczynek poprzedzający Usprawiedliwienie, nie pokazuje tego, na co człowiek zasłużył, lecz że dobre uczynki następujące po Usprawiedliwieniu, pokazują to, co człowiek otrzymał . Czy wierzysz, że nie możesz być zbawiony inaczej jak przez śmierć Chrystusa? Idź więc, póki dusza w tobie, i złóż całą swą ufność jedynie w tej śmierci, nie pokładaj ufności w żadnej innej rzeczy, powierz się całkowicie tej śmierci, okryj się jedynie nią, rzuć się całkowicie na tę śmierć, owiń się całkowicie tą śmiercią. A jeśli Bóg będzie cię sądził, powiedz: „Panie! Kładę śmierć naszego Pana Jezusa Chrystusa między mną a Twym sądem, gdyż inaczej nie będą wchodził w sąd z Tobą”. A jeśli powie do ciebie, że jesteś grzesznikiem, powiedz do Niego: „Kładę śmierć naszego Pana Jezusa Chrystusa między mną a moimi grzechami”. A jeśli powie do ciebie, ze zasługujesz na potępienie, powiedz: „Panie! Kładę śmierć naszego Pana Jezusa Chrystusa między Tobą a wszystkimi moimi grzechami; ofiaruję Jego zasługi za swe własne, które powinienem mieć, a których nie mam”. A jeśli powie do ciebie, że się na ciebie gniewa, to powiedz: „Panie! Kładę śmierć naszego Pana Jezusa Chrystusa między mną a Twym gniewem”. - Anzelm (1033 – 1109) . Czym przed Bogiem może być cała nasza sprawiedliwość? Czyż nie powinna być ona – według słów proroka – postrzegana jako „brudna szmata”, a jeśli ma być ona surowo osądzana, to czyż nasza sprawiedliwość nie zamieni się w zwyczajną niesprawiedliwość i niedostatek? Cóż więc będzie z naszymi grzechami, kiedy nawet nasza sprawiedliwość nie może sama za siebie odpowiedzieć? Dlatego też, wołając głośno wraz z Prorokiem: „Nie wchodź na są ze swym sługą, Panie!” uciekajmy się z wszelką pokorą do Miłosierdzia, które jedynie może zbawić nasze dusze … Każdy więc, kto czuje wyrzuty sumienia z powodu swych grzechów, i pragnie i łaknie sprawiedliwości, niech wierzy w Ciebie, który „usprawiedliwiasz bezbożnego”, i w ten sposób, będąc usprawiedliwionym jedynie z wiary, będzie miał pokój z Bogiem. … Twa Męka jest ostatnią ucieczką, jedynym wybawieniem. Kiedy zawodzi mądrość, kiedy sprawiedliwość jest niewystarczająca, kiedy zasługi wynikające ze świętości okazują się za słabe, ona nas wspiera. Któż ze swej własnej mądrości, swej własnej sprawiedliwości, bądź ze swej własnej świętości może przypuszczać, iż są one wystarczające do zbawienia? Och, ten prawdziwie jest błogosławiony, któremu Pan nie zalicza grzechu, gdyż nie ma nikogo, kto byłby bez grzechu. „Wszyscy zgrzeszyli i brak im chwały Bożej.” A jednak „któż będzie oskarżał wybranych Bożych?” Dla mnie wystarcza jedynie to, aby zadośćuczynić Temu, przeciwko jedynie któremu zgrzeszyłem. … Apostoł mówi: „Jeśli jeden umarł, to wszyscy umarli”, chcąc przez to powiedzieć, że zadośćuczynienie dokonane przez Jednego jest przypisywane wszystkim, tak jak Jeden poniósł grzechy wszystkich. - Bernard z Clairveaux (1090 – 1153) Mit Teologi Kościoła Katolickiego , Zbawienia z Uczynków Katechizm kościóła katolickiego : 1212 Sakramenty wtajemniczenia chrześcijańskiego: chrzest, bierzmowanie i Eucharystia są fundamentami całego życia chrześcijańskiego. "Uczestnictwo w Boskiej naturze, które ludzie otrzymują w darze przez łaskę Chrystusa, objawia pewną analogię do powstania, rozwoju i wzrostu życia naturalnego. Wierni odrodzeni przez chrzest, zostają umocnieni przez sakrament bierzmowania, a w Eucharystii otrzymują pokarm życia wiecznego. W ten sposób przez sakramenty wtajemniczenia chrześcijańskiego w coraz większym stopniu osiągają skarby życia Bożego i postępują w doskonałej miłości" . Sakrament to coś co czynie fizycznie by uzyskać zbawienie . A więc sakrament posiada cząstkę zbawczą . Marcin Luter zakwestionował sakramenty , twierdził że sakramenty przy braku wiary są bezużyteczne , za co został potępiony przez katolika Kardynała Kajetana który powiedział Marcinowi Lutrowi : "' Marcinie Lutrze , zaprzeczyłeś że sakrament posiada działanie nawet bez wiary człowieka . Zaprzeczyłeś także , że zasługi Chrystusa , część tego skarbu stworzyły , z którego papież udziela odpustów '. " - The Story of Protestantism Fakt istnienia Sakramętów w kościele katolickim jest aksjomatem , dowodem na praktyke zbawienia z uczynków praktykowaną w Kościel Katolickim aż do dziś . Sakraęmty kościoła katolickiego są sprzeczne z Biblią , jednym z nich jest Eucharystia , jest więc ona wymagana do zbawienia , jednak Msza katolicka , jest obrzydliwym rytułałem skierowanym przeciwko samemu Bogu . Podobnie jest z katolicką praktyką , fałszywego " chrztu " , który oczywiście prawdziwym chrztem nie jest , według Biblijnej Definicji , nie jest chrztem , a więc i nie może być tak nazywany . Kościół Katolicki uczy że sakramenty są konieczne od zbawienia a wypełnić możemy je jedynie przez uczynki . KRK naucza: Stopień usprawiedliwienia zwiększa się przez przystępowanie do sakramentów i spełnianie dobrych uczynków '''(1212, 1392, 2010). A więc Usprawiedliwienie przez Łaskę które nie jest pełne dopiero zwiękrza weług fałszywej katolickiej odstepneczje nuaki , się poprzez sakramenty które są konieczne do zbawienia co zaprzecza zbawiniu z Wiary i Łaski . KRK naucza: '''Usprawiedliwienie traci się przez popełnienie grzechu śmiertelnego (1033, 1855, 1874). Jednak Biblia mówi , że U'sprawiedliwienie nie może zostać utracone. Ci, których Bóg usprawiedliwia, będą zachowani od gniewu Bożego' (Rz. 5:8-9). KRK naucza: Katolicy winni popełnienia grzechu śmiertelnego są ponownie usprawiedliwiani przez sakrament pokuty (980, 1446). Biblia mówi jednak , że : Nie istnieje powtórne usprawiedliwienie. Tych, których Bóg usprawiedliwia, tych również uwielbi '''(Rz. 8:30). KRK naucza: '''Zbawienie od wiecznych konsekwencji grzechu jest procesem trwającym całe życie (161-162, 1254-1255). Kościół Katolicki naucza tutaj zbawienia z uczynku Ponieważ CAŁE ŻYCIE to wypełnianie sakramętów i czynienie dobrych uczynków które zapewnią nam zbawienie . Biblia mówi jasno : Pismo Święte naucza że : Zbawienie od wiecznych konsekwencji grzechu jest natychmiastowym i skutecznym aktem Boga, który dokonuje się równocześnie z usprawiedliwieniem (Rz. 5:9) KRK naucza: Zbawienie osiąga się wskutek współdziałania z łaską przez wiarę, dobre uczynki i uczestnictwo w sakramentach (183, 1129, 1815, 2002).. KRK naucza: Na łaskę zasługuje się, spełniając dobre uczynki (2010, 2027). Jest to zaprzeczenie Łaski , kto kol wiek dodaje do niej uczynki , z Łaski wypada , tak samo postapili Galaci i tak też zostali napomnieni przez swoją Herezją przez Apostoła . Pismo Święte naucza: Łaska jest darem (Rz. 11:6). Jednak Sobór Trydencki , uznany przez kościół za nieomylny , stwierdza jasno : " Ktokolwiek by powiedział , że wiara , która usprawiedliwia , jest niczym więcej jak ufnością w Boskie miłosierdzie , która odpuszcza grzechy ze względu na Chrystusa , lub przez te właśnie ufność zostajemy usprawdiliwieni , niech będzie PRZEKLĘTY . " Kościół Katolicki naucza zbawienia z uczynków , niezgodnego z Biblią . Wszystkie religie na ziemi będącymi fałszywymi oczekują od człowieka by go "zbawić" na swój sposób ziemskich materialnych uczynków lub pozbawionych sensu , tylko Biblijne chrześcijaństwo naucza zbawienie z ŁASKI . Na nasze zbawienie nasze dobre uczynki nie mają żadnego wpływu gdyż to nie one są gwarantem zbawienia . Człowiek który całe życie dobrze czynił ale nie przyjoł Łaski Chrystusa z swojej woli , nie dostąpi zbawienia , choć nie jest prawie możliwe by czołwiek bez Boga przestrzegał prawa . Toteż tym samym najwiękrzy zbrodnairz który całe życie zadawał ból i cierpienie , robił wszystko co najgorsze a nawrócił się i oddał życie Jezusowi zostanie zbawiony co w nauce z uczynków nie jest możliwe . " I nas, którzy umarliśmy przez upadki, ożywił wraz z Chrystusem " - łaską zbawieni jesteście. (...) Albowiem łaską zbawieni jesteście przez wiarę, i to nie z was: Boży to dar; Nie z uczynków, aby się kto nie chlubił '. Efez. 2:5,8-9 '" A jeśli z łaski, to już nie z uczynków, " bo inaczej łaska nie byłaby już łaską '''. Rzym. 11:6 Każdy może zostać zbawioy kto narodzi się na nowo . Dobre uczynki są jedynie owocem i naszego odrodzenia , fałszywe narodzenie nie wydaje owocu . " Albowiem zapłatą za grzech jest śmierć , a łaska przez Boga dana wieczne w Chrystusie Jezusie , Panu naszym''' . " List do Rzymian 6:23 Jezus zapłacił za nas , tylko ci którzy przyjmą tą zapłatę zostaną zbawieni . Łaska jest czymś co otrzymujemy a na co niezasługujemy , dlatego Biblia wprost mówi nam że nie z uczynków możemy zostać zbawieni , jest to różnica pomiędzy każdą inną fałszywą religią , a Chrześcijaństwo różni się od każdej innej fałszywej religi całkowicie , gdyż jest prawdziwą wiarą w jedynego Boga . Łaska nie może istnieć bez prawa nadanego przez Boga , złamanie prawa jest grzechem a Łaska jest odkupieniem tego grzechu . Pomimo wszystko kościół szatana - katolicki , całkowicie niszczy zbawienie przez łaske dodając do niej uczynki oraz własne sakramenty w celu zbawienia . A samego Jezusa przedstawiającego jako pokonanego przez szatana na krzyżu bo nie spłacił on za nas długu , dokładnie to jest istotą mszy katolckiej - Msza Zwiedzeniem . Ale to kłamstwo , Jezus zwyciężył grzech na krzyżu i umożliwił nam zbawienie , odkupił na zawsze nasze winy i żaden katolicki , fałszywy dogmat tego nie zmieni . thumb|left|335 px Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki